Behind The Mask
by RedRosesSoulessNite
Summary: Hugh saves Will from a fate almost as bad as death, and slowly tries to help him see that not everyone in the world is bad, and that not everyone is out to hurt him like he thinks. But will Will ever recover and let someone special into his heart? Main Pairing: Hugh X Will Side Pairings include: Volkner X Cheren, Morty X Falkner, Silver X Gold, Blue X Red, and many others


_**A/N: A new story! I started this months ago in my French class on paper, now I actually have the time to start it! Main pairing is Hugh X Will, but many side pairings will also be in there! Please, if you're not open to the idea of NEW/FANMADE pairings, please don't read it, or if you do, don't bash me like some people did on another story I have up. It really does hurt, and would be much appreciated if negative comments could be kept to a minimum, not like one I received about someone RPing throwing me against a wall and yelling at me. Thank you very much~ Enjoy~**_

_**~Leo Baskerville~**_

* * *

How long had I been captured here? How many days has it been since I've seen daylight? How long have I been without my precious Pokemon? I couldn't remember anymore Some days I barely notice I was alive, but I could head the footsteps of my captors stumbling about and I could hear the ticking of a nearby clock. They fed me, too, but not nearly enough to prevent me from thinning out immensely. I was in such a sad state, it was almost pathetic. Despite not knowing anything about my location or how long I've been sitting here, chained to a cold, stone wall, I still remembered the day it all began...

* * *

All the Gym Leaders and members of the Elite Four from all over, like me, sat around a long, old styled table at the Indigo Plateau (it had to be recently changed to accomodate the members from Unova, too) for the monthly meeting of the Gym Leaders, Elite Four, and Champions. Even Hoenns Ex-Champion, Steven Stone, was there, laughing happily with one of his best friends, Volkner, Gym Leader of Sunnyshore City in Sinnoh. I sat beside Lance, the Dragon Master, who was listening (or pretending to listen) to Bugsy talk about how amazing the Slowpokes were doing. I barely registered the poke I felt to my side, and I glanced up to my good friend, Lucien, also a Psychic trainer, like myself, and memeber of Sinnoh's Elite Four, staring at me with a worried expression.

"Will, are you alright? You seem zoned out," he commented, moving a hand to brush my lilac coloured hair out of my mask-covered eyes.

"I'm fine," I said, allowing him to move my hair, although it fell back anyways. I could tell my friend from Sinnoh was worried, but he dropped it anyway. The meeting continued, everyone sharing any new about the potential Champions to be aware of, or news about Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, or Galactic. One of the Leaders from Unova, the newest, raised his hand timidly, and Lance nodded to him.

"There's a new one of these groups about," he spoke. Everyone, except him, myself, Lance, and Volkner (whom was staring intently at the new Leader) gasped and mumbled among themselves.

"Silence," Lance spoke. I saw Morty roll his eyes, and Falkner jabbing his elbow into Morty's side as a warning to hold his tongue.

"Let Cheren continue," Lance said. The one called Cheren nodded in appreciation, and he continued. He talked about Team Plazma and their activities from two years ago, and what they were doing now, in terms of freezing over some of the cities. Volkner looked at Cheren, determination flashing in his normally bored eyes.

"I will assist you in any way I can, Cheren," he said. Cheren smiled his thanks and nodded to Volkner, surprised he would help. Flint was surprised, too, as he stared in disbelief at his childhood friend. I chuckled knowingly to myself, and so did Morty. Falkner just raised an eyebrow at Morty, confused.

At the end of the meeting, everyone began to depart, except the Unova Leaders who would be leaving in the morning. Lucien asked me again if everything was okay, and I replied, again, with "I'm fine." After he relictantly said okay, I made my way to my room within the house of Johto's Elite Four. When I got there, my heart nearly stopped. My room was destroyed, door left wide open, and my Pokeballs were no where in sight, along with my Pokemon.

"Flareon?! Gardevoir?! Xatu?!" I shouted, frantically looking around. I turned around when I heard the door close, but no one was...There? "Hello?"

"Goodnight," a voice whispered poisonously into my ear. That was the last thing I heard before I fell unconcious, waking up later to darknedd and the feel of cold chains binding my wrists to my ankles. That was how I ended up here: Here, in this cold, and unknown, place.


End file.
